Phone sex
by CherryRed70
Summary: Someone is txting House.....who is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Pure ****Hameron ****smut…..enjoy**

**P.S….I ****don't**** own any of the characters, but if I did, I'd be making some seriously X rated House eps!!**

House was sitting in his office, feet up on the desk, eyes firmly shut, when his phone beeped to announce he had a message. He didn't recognize it for what it was at first….he didn't often get messages. There weren't that many people that had his cell number….Wilson, Cuddy, his Mum. His lawyer. That was about it, really.

Curiously, he hunted through his bag, finding his cell hiding down the very bottom. Pressing the appropriate buttons, he opened the message.

"If I sit in just the right way, the seam of my pants is rubbing on my clit. I'm wishing it was your tongue".

"What the hell?" House murmured. He checked for the number, but the caller ID was hidden, private number it stated.

Rereading the message, he got to his feet and walked into the conference room. Cameron and Foreman were at the table, the latter reading a medical journal and the former doing a crossword puzzle. Chase was nowhere to be seen, doing Houses clinic hours, no doubt. He glanced briefly in their general direction as he walked out into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Cameron called after him.

"Bathroom…..wanna come watch?" he cracked back.

"Pass!!" laughed Cameron.

House made his way to Wilsons office and slammed open the door. Wilson looked up quickly from his work, and raised his eyebrows at House.

"I think Cuddy wants to play with my cane, if you catch my drift". He said to Wilson, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Wha……have you completely lost your mind?" Wilson replied, as House plonked himself into the chair in front of the desk.

"Check this out". House handed Wilson the phone, with the message showing.

"Oh. My. God!! That's from Cuddy?" Wilsons jaw was dragging on the desk.

"Well, I'm not 100 sure, but seeing as you, Mum, my lawyer and Cuddy are the only ones who know my private number, and unless you've decided to come out of the closet in a big way, then I'm going with Cuddy".

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure no one else knows your number? What about that girl who was stalking you……did you give her your number?"

"Of course not" snapped House.

"Wow!" breathed Wilson. "I'm at a loss for words. Obviously the stress is finally getting to Cuddy….."

"Oh, hardy haha!!" griped House, as he got to his feet. "Not jealous, are you?" he smirked at Wilson, and turned to limp out the door.

Wilson pulled a face at House, and House smirked again.

"See you at lunch….your shout!" he said

"And this is different to usual how?" asked Wilson, with a resigned look at his best friend. Another parting smirk from House was his only reply.

* * *

House kept his eye out for Cuddy for the rest of the day. If the message was from her, then she was certainly getting better at her "poker face" he thought, because she was giving nothing away. Even when he made a snide comment about her fun bags and his cane, she only reacted by rolling her eyes and telling him to grow up, before turning and walking away.

* * *

Later that night, House was relaxing on his couch, a glass of scotch in one hand, Led Zeppelin playing quietly in the background, feet up on the coffee table, when his phone beeped again. His eyes shot open, and he sat up immediately, his feet hitting the ground with a bang. He winced then, from the pain that the jarring motion gave his leg. Standing up, he limped to find where he had dumped his bag, rubbing at his leg as he went. Finally locating his bag, and then the phone inside, he checked his messages. 

Private number.

"Damn it!" he scowled. Opening the message, his eyes widened.

"I'm sitting here with my eyes closed, picturing your head between my legs. My panties are wet just from thinking about it!"

"Fuck!" House exclaimed, feeling himself harden slightly in his jeans.

"Who is this?" he typed back. "Is that you, Cuddy…..finally admitting you want me?"

He hit send, then limped back to the couch and waited for a reply.

Mere seconds passed before he got his reply.

"Who's Cuddy? I can almost feel your tongue sliding over my clit and down towards my pussy. I'm so wet for you! My panties are soaked….I'm taking them off".

House stared at his phone for a minute, before picking up his house phone and dialing Wilsons number. Wilson answered after only two rings.

"O.k, jokes over, you've had your fun!" House grumped into the phone as soon as Wilson answered.

"What?" Wilson asked in confusion. "House, are you ok? Where are you? What's going on?"

"More importantly, where are you?" House asked Wilson.

"At home!" Wilson replied. House could hear a slight murmur in the background, and Wilson covered the phone before answering.

"Do you have company, Wilson?" House asked suspiciously.

"Yes, and you're interrupting! I will talk to you tomorrow". There was a click, and House heard the busy signal.

Looking back at his cell phone, House read the message again. House gulped. Could this really be Cuddy?

"How did you get my number?" he typed into the phone.

"I've had your number for a long time. Do you want to know what I'm thinking about now?" came the reply.

"What are you thinking now?" he typed. He paused before sending it…..if it WAS Cuddy, he didn't really want to play this sort of sexual game with her. Teasing her at work was fun, he always got a reaction from her. But he didn't want to have a sexual relationship with her.

But what if it wasn't Cuddy? He hit send. He only had to wait a minute for the answer, and when it came, it left his mouth dry.

"I'm thinking that if I was with you now, I would slowly, slowly undress you, starting with your shirt buttons. Once I had it unbuttoned, I'd slide it off your shoulders and down your arms, trailing my fingers slowly down your skin. Then I'd slide my fingers up under your t-shirt, and very carefully slip your shirt off. I'd gently graze your nipples with my nails, and slide them down your stomach to the top of your pants. Then I'd follow the path of my hands with my lips and my tongue and my teeth".

House got up from the couch and limped to the kitchen to get more scotch. His head was humming with questions….and lower parts of his anatomy were humming for different reasons!!

After pouring himself the scotch, he made his way back to the couch. He decided to find out once and for all if this was Cuddy, so searched his phone for her cell number, and called.

Cuddy answered after several rings, and she sounded pissed.

"House, what do you want? It's nearly midnight!"

"How did you know it was me?" House replied.

"I'm psychic…..how do you think I know? Your number is programmed into my phone, your ID shows up when you ring".

"Oh".

"So, what do you want?" Cuddy repeated. Her voice sounded slightly breathless, as well as pissed, and House could hear a murmur in the background.

"Where are you, Cuddy?" he asked.

"I'm out….with a friend" she snapped. "Why? House, what is wrong with you?"

"Am I interrupting something?" House asked.

"Yes" replied Cuddy, and hung up.

House stared down at his phone for a second, a thoughtful look on his face. So it wasn't Wilson, he was home entertaining. And it wasn't Cuddy, she was 'out with a friend'. It sounded like this "friend" was more than a friend though. Then it hit him…..Wilson entertaining, Cuddy sounding like she was being entertained!

Oh. My. God. Cuddy and Wilson were doing it!!

But then, if it wasn't Wilson, and it wasn't Cuddy….and he was sure it wasn't his Mother or his lawyer……who could the messages be from? Who else had gotten his number?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I**__**f it wasn't Wilson, and it wasn't Cuddy….and he was sure it wasn't his Mother or his lawyer……who could the messages be from? Who else had gotten his number?**_

House was still reeling from the discovery that Wilson and Cuddy were doing it, but the fact that it was neither of them sending him these messages had him intrigued. He loved puzzles, and this was just another puzzle……he had no interest otherwise, really.

"Yeah, right" his little inner voice told him. Let's face it, who wouldn't be interested when some anonymous chick (and he really hoped it was a chick!) was sending hot, explicit messages like that?

"Who is this?" he typed again. As hot as it was, he was a little freaked out as well…..someone he didn't know had his private cell number.

"I'm your favorite fantasy, your every dream come true!" came back the reply.

House swallowed the lump in his throat, and took another swig of scotch. He decided to play along for the time being, to see if he could garner some hint as to who his favorite fantasy might be. Actually, he thought, he already had a favorite fantasy…..Allison Cameron. At the moment, it involved THAT kiss, and definitely without the needle! But this could be interesting, and since he didn't know who it was, he could imagine it being anyone he wanted it to be…..even Cameron. He closed his eyes, and pictured Allison undressing him, her fingers and mouth sliding over his chest and lower. His breathing became shallow, and his cock stirred restlessly. Yep, things just got more interesting, he thought to himself.

"What would you do next?" he typed.

He sat waiting for an answer, his anticipation making him jittery. He threw down the rest of the scotch in the glass, and poured himself another. He waited for about five minutes, but no reply came.

"Fuck" he thought to himself, "all talk, no action".

Struggling up from the couch, he limped into the bedroom. After undressing, he crawled into his bed. Setting his alarm, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, his mind filled with images of Cameron……kissing him, caressing him. His imagination ran rampant with ideas that had been placed there with those few short messages. He flung himself over onto his back and threw one arm over his eyes. He was horny as hell, and there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with these images playing in his head. With his arm still over his eyes, his other hand travelled down to grasp his cock. He was as hard as a rock, and it wouldn't take much to get himself off. Picturing Camerons mouth being where his hand was didn't hurt, either, and it only took a couple of strokes before he blew his load.

After struggling out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower, House threw himself back into bed. Closing his eyes, he finally managed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

House woke later than usual the next morning, and by the time he got himself organized, he was late to work, even for him. As he walked into the conference room, he could see his ducklings lounging around the table waiting for him. He paused outside to observe them in silence, his eyes drawn to Cameron. "She is so hot" he thought to himself. He still couldn't understand what she had ever seen in him, why she had wanted a relationship with him. He knew he was damaged, and was pretty sure Cameron was too, although she had assured him that that wasn't the reason she liked him. He could see no other reason though. He had no illusions about his looks…..he wasn't good looking or sexy. Hell, if she wanted good looking or sexy, she only had to look to Chase sitting beside her. Or Wilson even. So why did she want him? "She's broken" he murmured to himself, before entering the room.

"Good morning, mein kinder!" House said as his ducklings looked towards him. Dumping his bag on the table, he made his way over to the coffee.

"What interesting case do we have this morning?"

"We don't" said Foreman, looking bored.

"Cool" House replied "that means Chase has clinic duty, Foreman you can go…..do what you homies usually do….make a booty call or something. Cameron, you have paperwork to catch up on. I am going to check on Coma Guy".

Chase looked like he was going to argue, but one look from House, and he changed his mind. Foreman rolled his eyes at House and Chase, and quickly grabbed his clipboard before making his way out the door.

House looked at Cameron, who was still sitting at the conference table. She was looking at him with those big green eyes of hers, and he suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope.

"Well…….the paperwork isn't going to do itself, Cameron. Get moving" he snapped before turning and walking out the door.

Cameron sighed, before getting to her feet and making her way into Houses office. She sat down at his desk and looked at the huge pile of paperwork he had been neglecting. Shaking her head, and with a small smile on her face, she set to work.

* * *

Later that day, House was making his way down to the cafeteria. He was in a better mood than he had been this morning, after having spent a couple of hours hiding out in Coma Guys room watching tv.

Cameron suddenly appeared at his side, silently walking along beside him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, then stopped and turned towards her. She kept walking for a couple of paces before realizing he was no longer beside her. Stopping, she turned to him.

"What are you doing, Cameron?" House asked her.

Cameron stood there, her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, and looked at him curiously for a second, before replying.

"Going to the cafeteria to grab some lunch…..why?"

House rolled his eyes, and was just about to make a sarcastic reply, when he felt a buzzing in his pocket, followed by a loud beep. He jumped slightly, as he had forgotten he had even put his cell in his pocket this morning. Glancing guiltily towards Cameron, he turned away from her before retrieving his cell and flicking quickly to the messages. His heart started beating fast in anticipation, but it nearly stopped all together when he read what was written there.

"I've been thinking about you all morning, and I'm so wet for you. I want to feel you slide your cock inside me, and I want to look into your eyes as you feel how hot and wet my pussy is".

House groaned quietly, and he could feel himself becoming hard. His mouth had gone suddenly dry, and his breathing had become shallow.

"House, are you ok?" Cameron moved to his side, and placed her hand on his arm.

House looked pointedly down at her hand on his arm, and she quickly pulled it away. Slowly, he looked up and into her eyes.

"I'm fine" he replied, his voice slightly husky. Cameron looked curiously at the phone in his hand, then back up to his eyes. When she saw that he wasn't going to elaborate any further, she shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way to the cafeteria.

House caught up to her while she waited at the lift, and when it arrived, they both entered and stood silently side by side for the ride down. Cameron threw a couple of glances his way, noticing that House still seemed to be intrigued in whatever he was reading on his phone. His face was flushed slightly, she noted, and his breathing seemed shallow.

Finally, overcome with curiosity, Cameron asked "Interesting message?"

Houses head snapped around towards her, almost as if he had forgotten she was there.

The door of the elevator opened then, and House stepped off without answering her. Shaking her head, Cameron followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who has reviewed…reviews are love, and will keep me posting lol.

P.S I still don't own any of the characters, though I'm asking Santa if I can have House in my stocking for Christmas.

Enjoy!

_**The door of the elevator opened then, and House stepped off without answering her. Shaking her head, Cameron followed.**_

House joined the queue in the cafeteria just as Wilson was paying for his lunch. Quickly, he grabbed a Rubin and a juice, then limped towards a table, calling to the cashier as he did "Don't forget to add this to his bill". Wilson looked up in surprise, not having noticed House come into the room. He then glanced down the queue and noticed Cameron grabbing a salad and a carton of chocolate milk, and gestured for her to join him.

"You might as well add this on too" he told the cashier then took Camerons elbow and guided her towards the table that House had claimed. He was busy munching his Rubin, and looked up in surprise when Cameron sat down opposite him. Cameron noticed that his cell phone was nowhere to be seen.

Wilson took the seat on Houses left. He smiled at Cameron, then turned to greet House.

"So, what brings the two of you down here for lunch? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

House grimaced, and finished his mouthful of food.

"We didn't come together….she just happened to be going in the same direction as I was. Where's Cuddy? Thought you two would be sharing your lunch today?"

Wilson almost choked on his food. He looked at House warily.

"Why would you say that?" he queried House.

"Oh, no reason" smirked House.

Cameron watched the two of them in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Wilson cleared his throat, and changed the subject.

"Sooooo….new case today?" he asked.

"Nope" replied House. "Sooooo….how was your date last night?"

Wilsons face flushed, and he dropped his eyes from Houses, a guilty expression on his face.

Cameron stared at him with new interest. If House was ribbing him about a date, it must be some juicy gossip. And from the look on Wilsons face, it must be REALLY juicy.

"My date was fine, thank you House" smiled Wilson, looking a little nervous. How much did House know, he wondered.

"Anyone we know?" he asked casually, and Wilson groaned inside. He knew.

"I don't think so, House" he replied as casually as he could. House was grinning widely, completely enjoying how uncomfortable he was making Wilson. Cameron was still watching the two of them curiously.

"Did you find out who that message was from yesterday?" Wilson asked House, and all of a sudden, it was House looking uncomfortable.

House could feel Camerons eyes on him, burning him with there intensity.

"No I didn't" snapped House "but my money is still on Cuddy".

Wilson narrowed his eyes at House.

"What makes you think it's Cuddy?" he asked.

"Well, it's not you, thank GOD! And I'm pretty sure it's not my Mother. Cos that would be just sick. And I highly doubt it was my lawyer, he just doesn't seem the type. Cuddy is the only other person who knows my cell number."

"Are you sure you haven't given it to anyone else?" asked Wilson.

"Yeah, I'm sure" House snarked back "and unless Cuddy has written a for a good time call House message in the female toilets, I don't see how anyone else would have gotten it. So it has to be Cuddy".

"What kind of message was it House?" asked Cameron.

Turning to Wilson, she said "He got another one this morning".

Wilsons eyes grew wide, and Houses head snapped round to Cameron, his eyes throwing daggers her way.

"Thanks so much for your input _Dr_ Cameron. Don't you have paperwork to finish, lives to save etc etc." House made a shooing motion with his hands. Cameron rolled her eyes and got up from the table, clearing her tray as she left.

"Bye Wilson" she smiled coyly in his direction.

"What was that?" asked House suspiciously.

"What was what?" asked Wilson, an innocent expression on his face.

"That _look_ she gave you then….what was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about House, there was no _look_". Wilson stared intently at House before asking "So, another message this morning, huh?"

"Yeah, while I was on my way down here. And there was a couple last night as well". House fished around in his pocket and pulled his phone out. He handed it to Wilson so he could see the messages.

Wilson quickly read the messages, his eyes growing wider with each one.

"No way!" he choked out. "There is no way that those are from Cuddy".

"Know that for a fact, Wilson?" House asked, with a wicked grin on his face.

Wilson blushed again.

"You know?"

"Of course I know, you idiot, did you really think you could hide something like that from me?" House was enjoying needling Wilson. "Besides, only Cuddy wears that particular shade of lipstick you have there on your collar!" House pointed to Wilsons collar with his free hand, while stuffing the last of his Rubin in his mouth.

Wilson looked down horrified, then realized that House was just stirring the pot.

"Oh, you're just too funny, aren't you?" he growled. "Child".

Laughing, House got up from the table, grabbed the bag of crisps that Wilson had on his tray and hobbled off, leaving his own tray of rubbish for Wilson to clear. Shaking his head, Wilson called after him.

"So, if it's not Cuddy, then who could possibly be your favorite fantasy?"

House stopped midstride and turned towards Wilson, who was standing near the garbage with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Geez, could you say it a _little_ louder, I think Nurse Brenda down in clinic missed that!" he griped.

Turning again, he made his way to the elevator. While he was waiting for it to arrive, he pulled his phone back out and took another look at the last message he had received. Just reading it again made his pulse quicken. Riding up in the elevator, he fantasized about his favorite fantasy….not surprisingly, she had Camerons face. He imagined her doing the things in the text message to him. It was all he could do to keep himself from groaning out loud.

Getting off the elevator, he decided to bypass his office. Instead, he limped towards the mens locker room. He had time for a cold shower, he thought to himself.

Before he got undressed, he decided to reply to the message.

_"I've been thinking about you all morning, and I'm so wet for you. I want to feel you slide your cock inside me, and I want to look into your eyes as you feel how hot and wet my pussy is"._

"Fuck, what do I say to that?" House asked himself. He sat for a moment, thinking. Then he typed out his reply.

"_I'm not sure what kind of guy you think I am, but I don't slide my cock into just anyone! So, do you want to tell me who you are, and more importantly, how you got my number?"_

Having sent the message, House rose off the bench, and went to his locker, where he kept a spare set of clothes. Throwing his phone into the locker, and quickly undressing, he made his way over to the showers and turned started one up nice and hot. Standing under the stream of water, he let his fantasies take over his brain, and for the second time in the space of a day, he found himself jacking off to images of Cameron fucking him.

* * *

Somewhere in PPTH, a phone beeped…….

TBC

_**Wow, updating twice in one day!! I'm hoping to keep up the pace.**_

_**Cheers, Lisa.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, and added me to their favorites. You are what **__**keeps**__** me writing. **_

**P.S I still d****on't own any of the characters. Never have, unfortunately never will.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Somewhere in PPTH, a phone beeped…….**_

Cameron picked up the phone. She smiled when she realized who the message was from. Putting her pen down, she started typing a reply.

"Hey Mum, I'm at work, I'll be finished around 6pm. I'll call you when I get home. Love you"

Putting the phone in her pocket, she glanced towards Houses office. He was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she hadn't seen him since lunch time, when he'd chased her away after she'd mentioned the messages to Wilson. Sitting back in her chair, she glanced at her companions. Foreman was reading a medical magazine, and Chase had was listening to his Ipod. Sighing loudly, she stood and strode from the room.

* * *

House was in hiding. He had spent most of the afternoon in Coma Guys room again, avoiding Cuddy and Cameron……Cuddy because she wanted him to do clinic hours, and Cameron because each time he saw her, his mind played erotic images of the two of them together, over and over. It was all he could do to keep from grabbing her and throwing her down on the floor of the office and fucking her right then and there.

The door to Coma Guys room opened, and House looked up in trepidation. Seeing Wilson, he relaxed back into his chair.

"Hiding again, House?" Wilson asked, as he pulled a chair up next to House, and leaned back so he could see the tv above Coma guys bed.

"Yep" replied House, unashamedly. He was munching a packet of chips, and trying to concentrate on the show.

"It's a good thing you don't have any patients at the moment" Wilson said, reaching for the chips.

House smacked his hand away, moving the chips from his reach and glaring at him.

"Is this going somewhere, or are you just trying to ensure I don't get to watch this show?" snarked House.

"Any more clues as to who your "dream girl" is yet?" asked Wilson, once again trying unsuccessfully to grab the chips.

"No idea" House replied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. As images flooded his mind, he quickly snapped his head up and opened his eyes, focusing on Wilson.

"This sucks, man. I can't even close my eyes anymore without imagining Ca……dream girl, and what she wants to DO to me".

Wilson was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter, and House saw the smirk playing around his mouth. Scowling, House turned back to the tv.

"It's not funny, Jimmy" House growled, putting his feet back on the floor and standing up.

"So what are you going to do"? asked Wilson.

House looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I have no idea" he replied, raking his hand through his hair. Grumbling to himself, he hobbled out the door, his chips forgotten on Coma Guys bed.

Wilson laughed quietly, grabbed the chips and moved into the seat House had vacated. He hadn't seen House this ruffled in ………forever, he thought to himself. He was enjoying it, though he'd never admit that out loud to House.

Putting the chips down, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and started texting.

Elsewhere in PPTH, a mobile beeped.

* * *

TBC

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm still working through some "issues" with my Muses, and I'm hoping that I'll have another chapter up soon. I wanted to give you guys something though, so you'd know that I am still keeping this going.**_

_**Cheers, Lisa.**_


	5. Chapter 5

** I still d****on't own any of the characters. Never have, unfortunately never will.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Elsewhere in PPTH, a mobile beeped**__**………..**_

Lisa Cuddy looked up from her phone as House opened her office door. Quickly, she opened her desk drawer and put the phone in it.

House hadn't noticed what she had been doing……he was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Flopping into the chair opposite Cuddy, he sat back and leaned his head on the back of the chair, closing his eyes.

Cuddy watched with interest for a moment……she had never seen House so preoccupied before. He was usually so focused. Smiling to herself, she mentally gave fantasy girl a high five.

"Is there something I can help you with, House?" she asked him.

House opened one eye and squinted in her direction. Then he opened his other eye and stared at her intently. Cuddy looked back at him, unfazed.

"I know Wilson has told you about my mystery admirer" House finally said warily.

"He may have mentioned it" Cuddy replied vaguely. She was enjoying this immensely.

"So……do you have any ideas who it might be?" House asked, his voice taking on a very un-House like whine.

It was all Cuddy could do to save herself from laughing out loud.

"I have no idea, House. Your records are kept private, and unless someone has broken in and gone through your file, then I don't see how anyone could have gotten your cell number. Unless you gave it to them, of course."

"I haven't given my cell to anyone!" House replied, his voice rising in anger. "The only people who have it are you, Wilson, Mum and my lawyer. You didn't give it to anyone, did you?" House asked, looking at Cuddy suspiciously.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Who would I give it to, House? More to the point, who would I give it to that would actually want it?"

House sank back into the chair again, thinking.

"It has to be Wilson. He must have given it to someone. He probably set this whole prank up."

* * *

House pulled himself out of the chair and made his way to the door, leaving Cuddy looking after him in surprise. Opening her desk drawer again, she pulled her cell phone out and continued typing in the message she had been writing when House had interrupted her.

* * *

House clumped his way through the corridor towards Wilsons office. Reaching the door, he slammed it open, catching it with his cane as it bounced back towards him.

Wilson looked up in surprise, as did the patient he was currently with. House looked at Wilson for a moment, then bowed his head apologetically to the patient, before closing the door behind him.

He'd have to catch up with Wilson later, he thought to himself.

Turning, he almost jumped in surprise……Cameron was standing right behind him. He hadn't heard her walking up behind him, he'd been so deep in thought.

"Hey House, what's doing?" Cameron asked sweetly.

House started sidling away as surreptitiously as he could.

"Nothing, I just came to see Wilson, but he's with a patient." He replied.

"Oh" said Cameron "I was just on my way to see him too".

House stopped his sideways escape and looked suspiciously at Cameron.

"Why were you coming to see Wilson?" he asked her.

Cameron shifted from one foot to the other, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh, no reason, I just had a question I wanted to ask him". She replied.

"Since when have you and Wilson been bosom buddies?" House asked.

"We're not" she replied, "but I do consider him as a friend. I wanted to ask him for a favor….for a friend of mine. She has just been diagnosed with cancer, and I wanted Wilson to see her."

"Oh" said House, starting his escape again. "Well, he's with a patient, so you'll have to wait. But I'm sure he'll see your friend, that's the kind of guy he is".

House nodded his head towards Cameron, before turning and walking away as fast as his bum leg would allow him to. Cameron stood in the corridor, watching him, a small smile playing across her lips.

Suddenly, her phone beeped in her pocket. Pulling it out, she quickly read the message that had been sent. Smiling again, she replied to the message, before stuffing the phone back in her pocket and walking back towards the conference room.

* * *

House had just walked into his office when his phone beeped again. Looking out to the conference room, he found Chase sitting with his feet up at the table. Foreman and Cameron were no where to be seen. Closing his office door, he pulled his phone out and read his message.

TBC

_**Woohoo**__**, another update so soon!! Let's hope I can keep those Muses flowing **__**lol**____** Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I'm enjoying writing it. And yes, I'm enjoying keeping you all in suspense, **__**hehe**__**! I'm Evil, I know.**_

_**Cheers, Lisa.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write more of this story. Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, who have saved my story into their alerts and thank you to my beautiful niece, Keira (lunadragonfly) for annoying me and nagging me into writing more. It's not that I didn't want to write more…it's just that I seem to be having a bit of writers block. Not to mention everything else that is going on at the moment. **

**Oh, and disclaimed!**

**Enjoy!**

_House had just walked into his office when his phone beeped again. Looking out to the conference room, he found Chase sitting with his feet up at the table. Foreman and Cameron were no where to be seen. Closing his office door, he pulled his phone out and read his message._

"Mmmmmmmm, those jeans look so good on you, but I'd rather see you without them".

Opening the door again, House walked as quickly as he could out into the hall. Obviously, the message was from someone in the hospital, if they knew what he was wearing. But who - who had he seen this morning? Cuddy, Wilson, the ducklings, nurse Brenda, numerous other nurses in passing……quite a long list. Wilson was his first choice as far as suspects went.

Turning towards Wilson's office, he stumped off to find _Dr Love_.

Cameron watched House stomp by from behind the blinds of the office across the hall. She was enjoying seeing him so discomfited, so out of his depth. He was usually so confident in his own ability, so assured of himself. It was good to see the cracks in the tough exterior shell that he kept protectively around his soft, mushy heart.

Opening Wilson's door, he stuck his head through only to find the room empty. Running a hand through his hair, he moved through the door, shutting it behind him. Slumping down onto the couch, he raised his bad leg up, resting his head on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. His mind was weary from trying to puzzle out who his mystery woman was. If he didn't find out soon, he would go insane, he decided.

As his mind finally started to slow and he drifted on the edge of sleep, his phone once again announced that he had a new message. His eyes snapped open and his pulse leaped as he took his phone out of his pocket. Smiling wryly, he mused over the fact that his phone hadn't had so much use since he'd bought it over a year ago.

Finding his messages, he started to read the latest, slowly sitting up as the full impact of it hit him head on…like a sledgehammer.



"_What would you do if I slipped into that office with you where no one can see us? Would you let me do whatever I wanted, or would you push me away_?"

This mystery person was close by, obviously, since she knew where he was right at this moment. House stood and walked to the door, his hand hesitating on the handle. If he opened the door, the game would be over. If he answered the text, daring his dream girl to come to him, he would find out who it was. That was all he wanted, really, to finally solve the puzzle so his mind could rest. He had no interest in anything else, truly.

House walked back to the couch and sat down. He was weighing up the pros and cons in his head. Should he play along, take a chance? Or should he put a stop to it right now, walk out of the office and pretend that this had never happened?

His decision made, House hit reply on the phone message.

"_That depends, what do you want to do to me?"_

He sat back, waiting for the reply….

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews, I'm overwhelmed by your support, and I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting so long! **

**On to the next chapter!! **

**Disclaimed, I own nothing except my imagination and the phone House is using.**

**Enjoy!**

His decision made, House hit reply on the phone message.

"_That depends, what do you want to do to me?"_

He sat back, waiting for the reply….

"_You know what I want to do to you…but if you want me to show you, I'd be happy to join you in the office, on the couch"._

House gulped, his throat going dry. Did he have the guts to say yes? After all, it could be anyone. Again, pictures of Allison Cameron flashed in his mind, her glorious hair draped tantalizingly over his chest as she kissed her way slowly down his chest and abdomen, making her way to his growing heat.

"As if" House murmured to himself. It was totally unlikely that Cameron was his dream girl – after all, she didn't have his number. But could she have gotten it from somewhere? How? Would Cuddy or Wilson have given it to her? He didn't think she would have gone as far as breaking into his personnel files to get it, that wasn't her style. That was something he would do.

"Pity" he muttered.

House typed out his reply.

"_What makes you think I want you to join me on the couch? I just want to know who you are, that's all. And how you got my number"._

The next reply came back quickly.

"_Are you sure that's all you want? Just to know who I am? I'm just a puzzle to you, is that it?"_

"_Yes" _he replied.

He sat there, nervously waiting for the reply. What would she say? What even made him think it was 'she'?



House was still sitting there ten minutes later, the reply having never come. Had he blown it? he wondered to himself.

Just as he was contemplating leaving Wilson's office, the door handle turned and the door started to slowly open. Sitting up expectantly, House watched the door, hoping to see his tormentor, yet afraid at the same time. If it was someone he knew, yet had no interest in, this could be very embarrassing and uncomfortable for both of them. On the other hand, if it was someone he didn't know, or someone he _was _interested in, things could be…interesting, to say the least.

The door opened fully, and Wilson stepped through, stopping abruptly when he noticed House sitting on his couch.

"What are you doing here?" House asked him, his voice gruff.

Wilson stepped back out into the hallway, checking the door, before stepping back inside his office.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was my office" he replied. "Have we switched bodies without me noticing?"

House pulled a face at him before rising from the couch.

"Did you want to see me, House?" Wilson asked.

"Not really" replied House, moving past Wilson and peering out into the hallway. Wilson moved to his side and poked his head out the door too, looking left and right.

"What are we doing?" he asked House, amusement and curiosity in his voice.

"Looking" said House.

"For…?" said Wilson.

"Never mind" growled House, as he stalked from the room and down the hall.

"So you didn't want to see me?" Wilson called after him, laughter evident in his voice now.

House made a rude hand gesture behind his back as he walked away from Wilson's office, and Wilson could no longer contain his laughter.

House made his way through the halls, finally coming to a stop outside Coma Guys room. Going inside, he pulled a chair over beside the bed, pulled his phone out of his pocket and plonked himself down next to Coma Guy.

"Hey Stan" he said to the unconscious patient "you don't happen to own a cell phone do you? You're not secretly sending kinky text messages to me on the sly are you?"

Stan didn't reply, not that House expected him to.

"This is killing me, Stan. I need to find out who this person is, it's driving me insane! I don't know what will happen once I've solved the puzzle, but I _need_ to know. Any ideas, Stan?"

Sighing loudly, House propped his feet on the side of Stan's bed and reached for the t.v remote.



"We need a case soon, Stan, so I have something else to occupy my mind…before I lose it completely" he said, as he flicked channels, looking for his favourite show.

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been a couple of weeks, hope this was worth the wait. I'm still so busy at home, so bare with me, I promise to keep going with this. Thanks to all of you who have added me to their favourites, and who have reviewed…it really means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer…. I own nothing except my imagination, the phone House is using and Cameron's overcoat!**

**Enjoy!**

It was just after 6pm, and House was on to his third scotch. He'd left work at five, bored with the t.v in Coma Guy's room, and still having no patient to diagnose. There was still no reply from his mystery girl. Life sucked, he thought, as he downed the rest of his scotch.

Leaning forward to refill his glass, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. The loud beep sounding straight after the buzzing had House thrusting his hand into his jeans pocket to extract his phone.

"_Still working on the puzzle?"_

House stared at the screen in frustration. What did she want from him? Did she really want _him_, or was she just playing with him, messing with his mind? Who would get satisfaction from a sick, twisted game like that?

"I would" he thought to himself, pouring the scotch into his glass and downing it in one swallow. Pouring another, he leaned back on the couch, phone in one hand, his scotch in the other.

"_What do you want from me?"_ he typed back.

"_What do you think I want from you?" _came the frustrating reply.

"I don't know!" House yelled in frustration. He was tempted to throw the phone against the wall so he wouldn't have to deal with it any more.

"_Tell me who you are, or stop texting me" _he sent back, the anger building inside him. He was tired of this game, this puzzle that he couldn't solve.

"_You know who I am…I'm your fantasy, your wish come true, your salvation"_

"My salvation from what_?"_ House muttered, scratching his head.

"_You're all talk and no action" _House replied. He threw the phone onto the coffee table and swung his legs up onto the couch, resting his head on the arm and closing his eyes.

"_Oh do you really think so? Are you game enough to find out for sure?" _came the response.

"All talk" muttered House to himself. "Time to call your bluff!"

"_Yes."_

"_Do you really want to find out, House?"_

"Huh, I've got you on the run now!" House thought, quickly texting his reply.

"_Yes, I really want to find out. What do you want from me? If you were here now, what would you do to me?"_

House relaxed back onto the couch, sure that he'd won this round. He'd called her bluff…she had been playing games with him all week now, but he finally had the upper hand.

Five minutes had passed, and the phone remained silent. House was mentally doing a victory dance when there came a knock on his door.

"If I ignore you, you'll go away" he called out, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

Or not! The knock came again. Cursing loudly, House rose awkwardly from the couch and hobbled to the door. He wrenched it open, ready to tear strips of the unfortunate being on the other side who had made the mistake of interrupting his evening. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw who was standing there.

"May I come in?" Cameron asked quietly, her hands sunk deep into the pockets of her overcoat.

House eyed her up and down appreciatively, noticing her bare legs under the overcoat, and the tousled, 'just got out of bed' appearance of her hair. His pulse gave an extra jump when he caught the scent of her as she brushed her hair back from her collar. It was spicy and enticing, but with a hint of sweetness. Just like her, he thought to himself. Leaning out of the door, he looked up and down the corridor. When he saw no one else, he moved back inside, leaving Cameron standing dubiously on the doorstep.

"I'll take that to mean yes, then" she said sarcastically, following House inside and shutting the door behind her. She followed him into the lounge room, pausing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Why are you here, Cameron?" House asked, as he poured scotch into his empty glass. He offered the glass to Cameron, and she took it, drinking the liquid down in one quick gulp and handing the glass back. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, House took a swig from the bottle then poured another glass for Cameron. This time, she took the glass and moved to the couch, sitting down beside him. House stirred uneasily, wondering what she was up to. The last time she'd gotten this close to him, she'd tried to jab him with a needle!

"So, again, why are you here? Finally got bored of the Wombat, did you?"

Ignoring House's comment, Cameron took another sip of the scotch.

"I wanted to ask you something" she said quietly.

"No, I will not have a threesome with you and blondie!" House smirked.

"Can you be serious for a minute, House" Cameron snapped, irritably.

Just then, House's phone vibrated loudly on the coffee table, making Cameron jump. House quickly leaned forward and picked it up, flicking to the latest message.

"_I'm not wearing any panties, and I'm sooooo wet for you. I keep picturing you in those jeans…and me sliding them off you slowly, first one leg, then the other. Do you want to hear more?"_

House sat looking at his phone, his mouth slack.



"House? Are you ok?" Cameron said, her voice curious and slightly husky. As she leant towards him, he caught the subtle scent of vanilla that she always wore, and he felt himself harden, his jeans pulling uncomfortably over his sensitive flesh.

House looked up at Cameron, his eyes darting briefly to the neck of her coat, which was gaping slightly as she leant over. He saw the briefest hint of her breast and a shadow of lace before quickly returning his eyes to her face.

"What?" he responded to her question, mesmerized in turns by the message and Cameron's nearness.

"Are you ok?" she asked him again, this time reaching out to brush his forehead with her hand, feeling for a fever.

"I'm fine" he snapped, pushing her hand away.

"You don't look fine" she replied, moving closer and reaching out once more to brush his forehead.

"Cut it out!" House snapped, grabbing her wrist and holding it away from him.

Cameron leaned closer, bringing her other hand to his face, and inadvertently brushing her breasts against his hand as he tried again to fend her off.

"Would you stop touching me, Cameron, I'm fine!" House growled, as Cameron leaned closer still.

Cameron paused, her wrists now both firmly grasped by House, her breasts pressed firmly against his side and her face only inches from his. She looked into the brilliant blue intensity of his eyes, watched the emotions flitting and skittering there, watching House fight his own feelings and reservations.

"House" she whispered, her breath fanning across his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine.

--

**And I'm going to be really, really mean and leave it right there, cause I'm still working out where Cameron is going with this……**

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, I've not written anything in so long!! I'm so sorry to leave you all hanging like that. I'm going to give it another try...who's with me? :)**

**Disclaimer and all that jazz.**

* * *

_**Cameron paused, her wrists now both firmly grasped by House, her breasts pressed firmly against his side and her face only inches from his. She looked into the brilliant blue intensity of his eyes, watched the emotions flitting and skittering there, watching House fight his own feelings and reservations.**_

_**"House" she whispered, her breath fanning across his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine**__._

House leaned closer, his tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips. He could feel his breath mingling with Camerons, the taste of scotch on his tongue rich and intoxicating. His tongue darted out again, this time to lick Camerons lips. He could taste scotch on her, too and a hint of mint. He leaned back and looked into her deep green eyes for any hint of resistence. Seeing none, he leaned forward again and deepened the kiss, darting his tongue further into her mouth and sucking hers into his when she responded.

When House released her hands, Cameron brought her hands up on either side of his face, holding him still while she explored every part of his mouth. She slowly ran her tongue over his bottom lip, then nibbled it gently before thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth again. House groaned deep in his throat and she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Easing back from his lips, she kissed her way along his jaw, heading for his ear. As he felt her soft breath gently brush the sensitive skin of his neck, he shivered under her hands. Just as her teeth nipped his lobe, House grasped her arms and pushed her away, his chest heaving like he'd run a marathon.

"What are you doing, Cameron?" House asked, his voice soft and husky, all trace of his usual acidity gone.

"What does it look like?" she replied, standing up and loosening the belt on her coat.

House stared up at her, watching her quick little hands as the belt gave way and she started working on the buttons. Holding his gaze, she slowly worked the first and then the second button free, revealing more of the lace that he'd glimpsed briefly before.

"Cameron, you need to stop this now". House said, then groaned quietly as yet another button came undone.

"Why?" she purred, her hands stopping on the fourth button. "Give me one good reason why we can't do this - one that I haven't heard before".

"You know why".

House rose from the couch and put some distance between them, turning his back so she couldn't see just how affected he was by her closeness.

"I know why you think we can't do this" she replied softly, moving around the couch towards him. He had the strangest sensation of being stalked by a large, hungry cat...with him as the meal.

"Cam..."

"Don't!" she said sharply, her eyes flashing with anger. "I don't want to hear anymore excuses. I want you. You want me. Can't we just go with that for the moment? We can deal with everything else afterwards".

"Cam, do you really want this? 'Cos once it's done, we can't go back. Are you really willing to risk it?"

House held his breath as he waited for her answer. He'd fantasized about this so often in the last couple of days that he was dangerously close to ripping both their clothes off and to hell with the consequences. But there was still a small thread of sanity left in his mind that was warning him to think about how this would affect their working relationship. And would this be a one off performance? What if Cameron regretted her decision once she'd got him in the sack? He had no doubt she would live up to his expectations (he was an aging cripple who hadn't had a woman in over a year, let alone one almost half his age, for fucks sake!) but what if she was left disappointed by him? He would be lying if he said he wasn't flattered by her attention and he was man enough to admit that his ego would take a severe blow if that flattery turned out to be misplaced. He had no illusions about his prowess in the bedroom...he thought of himself as a pretty average lover. He wasn't selfish in bed, by any means and he'd never had any complaints in the past. But this time it was different. He wanted to give Cam the most mind blowing experience of her life. If this was going to be a one off, he wanted to live up to ALL of her expectations of him and if it was anything else...well, he'd deal with that later!

"What do you think, House?" she asked, her fingers dislodging the last button on her jacket, which she then shrugged off her shoulders and let slide slowly to the floor. She was left standing in nothing but a black lace slip and her high heels. House was instantly rock hard as he gazed at her gorgeous breasts, the nipples peeking shyly through the lace, the friction making them hard little nubs that he wanted to get his mouth on. His heated gaze travelled further down her body, coming to an abrubt stop when he found the shadow of her mound outlined in lace. She was completely naked under the slip and it did little to hide her trim little body.

House let out the breath he'd been holding as his eyes came back up to meet hers. His head was in turmoil after the events of the past week and now with this to top it off, he felt close to exploding.

Cameron strutted over and stopped in front of him, so close that not even a stray hair would slide between them. She leaned in, ever closer, her hips bumping almost painfully against his cock. He moved his bum leg forward, taking his weight off it and she immediately started to rub and grind herself against it, sliding herself along the length of his wasted thigh.

"Cam.." he started again, but again she interrupted him.

"House. Just relax. I promise, I'm going to make all your fantasies come true".

Cam leaned forward and once again claimed his mouth with his own, all the while grinding against his leg. He moved back slightly to position himself better so as not to lose his precarious balance. Cam moved with him, unwilling to allow even the tiniest seperation. His mind started to fog as total bliss started to seep in, squeezing the edges of his ever present pain and shrinking it to near non existence.

Suddenly, clarity slapped him in the face. Something Cam had just said. Something about fantasies. He wrenched his mouth away from hers, gasping for breath, his body already screaming at his denial.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly, his eyes burning into Cams. Cam gulped.

"Oh shit!" she whispered.

TBC :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**"What did you just say?" he asked quietly, his eyes burning into Cams. Cam gulped.**_

_**"Oh shit!" she whispered.**_

Cameron's eyes were huge as she looked up at House, putting him in mind of a deer caught in the headlights. He took a step backwards, trying to put some distance between them. Her proximity was clouding his judgment.

"What did you just say?" he repeated, putting a hand out to stop her as she moved towards him once again.

"I'm going to make all your fantasies come true" she whispered as she moved with him, her hand snagging the waistband of his jeans. She tugged him towards her as he once again tried to maneuver away. He lost his balance and fell forward and she took his weight against her, both hands going up to steady him.

House pushed her back once again and wrestled his phone out of his pocket. It was a tight squeeze, as his jeans were stretched painfully tight over his erection. Scrolling through his messages, he found the one he was looking for.

"Do you know anything about this?"

She took the phone from him, making sure that her lace clad breasts rubbed his wrist as she did so.

"Who sent you this?"

"You tell me!"

She looked at him incredulously, her wide eyes flashing with irritation.

"You think I sent this to you?"

"Well, you gotta admit, it does look kind of damning after what you just said".

"Look, House, you know I've wanted this for a long time. But believe me, I have nothing to do with those messages you've been getting".

She threw the phone onto the lounge and stepped forward, once again grabbing his waistband. Slowly, she started working the button through the hole.

"Would it really matter if I had sent you those?" she asked, her fingers skimming his cock as she pulled the zipper down.

House sighed as he felt her touch, all sign of fight going out of him. Did it really matter? Hadn't he dreamed about this for weeks, ever since he started getting those texts? If he was really honest with himself, he'd admit that he'd been dreaming about this since the day she walked into his hospital.

Looking Cameron in the eyes, he let go of his cane. He leaned into her, letting himself feel the swell of her breasts against his chest, the curve of her belly against his hardness. He reached up between them and palmed her breasts, the lace scratching against his palms, her nipple pressing into the centre of each. She sighed and closed her eyes, her head falling back, giving him access, permission to kiss her throat. He did so, using his tongue, his teeth to arouse her. She made a small whimpering sound deep in her throat. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard, he thought.

Cameron felt like she was on fire. House was scorching her with his hands, his tongue, his lips. She moved her hands to his shirt, tugging the bottom up and sliding her hands underneath to his chest. His nipples were small and hard, just waiting for her attention. She tugged the shirt higher and he moved back slightly and dragged it off over his head. Her breath rushed out as she looked at his hard chest, the dusting of hairs dark against his skin. She moved eagerly back to him and lowered her head, taking one of his nipples into her mouth. Slowly, she grazed it with her teeth before sucking it gently into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it then blew across the wet surface, her breath cold against his wet skin. His flesh pebbled, goose bumps raising all along his arms and chest. She moved to the other nipple, repeating the action. All the while, her hands were stroking his cock through his open jeans. She dragged her nails lightly across the head, feeling his reaction as his shaft jerked against her hand.

House could barely stand up as she continued her attentions to his body. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his cock. She stopped what she was doing (which was making her way down his stomach with her tongue!) and looked up at him questioningly.

"My leg" he explained. "Let's move this to a more horizontal position, shall we?"

She smiled seductively and took his hand. He smirked back and led her to the bedroom. As he sat down on the end of the bed, Cameron lowered the straps of her lace slip so that it was barely hanging on to the tops of her breasts.

"You didn't answer me House" she said, as she stood in front of him, just out of reach.

"What?" House looked at her with passion glazed eyes. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Does it really matter if I did send those texts" she asked again, the slip sliding a touch lower so now he could see the edge of her pink nipple over the top. He lunged forward to grab her, but she moved quickly, stepping backwards and out of his reach.

"Does it matter?"

House leaned back on his elbows, watching as the lace slipped further, this time revealing her breasts completely. They were high and firm, small but not tiny. He wanted to get his hands and his mouth onto them. Now.

"No".

Cameron stepped forward and allowed the lace to slide to the floor. She stepped from the black pool and moved to the foot of the bed, still in her heels. House swallowed. His fantasies hadn't done her justice. Cameron in the flesh was far beyond anything he'd been able to dream up.

Placing her knee onto the bed between his legs, she leant forward, her breasts swaying towards him with the movement. She breathed in his scent as she again slid her tongue along his lips. Her knee was now firmly pressed against his crotch and he moved slightly to gain more contact. She in return pressed her knee harder into him, eliciting a groan of appreciation. He reached up and fondled her breasts, then raised himself slightly so he could take her into his mouth. She arched forward, pushing more of herself into his mouth. He suckled her nipple, drawing it back, swirling his tongue around it again and again. The he repeated her action of drawing his teeth along it and she bucked against him, knocking him backwards.

"Like that, huh?" he purred, pulling her down on top of him and grabbing a handful of her luscious blonde locks. He pulled her head back so he could access her neck again, working his way slowly from her ear, down over her collar bone and to the neglected breast. As he gave her an encore performance, she bucked again, grinding her naked body against his denim clad pelvis. He ground back, pushing himself up and between her legs so she was straddling him. He could feel her, wet and ready through his open pants. His cock was straining for release from its enclosure.

Cam began her own assault on his neck, biting and licking and sucking, all the while grinding herself against him. His hands roamed her body, cupping her buttocks, her hips, tracing her waist and back to her breasts. His body was going into sensory overload…he felt like he was going to explode with pleasure.

"House" she rasped, her voice hoarse and sexy, "we need to get these pants off you".

He sat up, rolled her off him and struggled to stand up. She gently gave him a hand, which should have made him feel like the cripple he was but somehow didn't. Moving to the end of the bed, she turned him towards her and helped him slide his jeans down his legs. Her eyes followed their path, skimming over his scarred and wasted leg, caressing it with her fingers as they passed. Once he'd stepped from his jeans, she repeated her actions with his shorts, this time brushing the tip of his jutting erection. Her eyes remained fixed on his cock as she pushed them to his ankles. She looked back up into his eyes to make sure he was ok, then leaned forward and took his length into her mouth. It was all he could do to hold himself back and he grabbed her shoulder to keep himself steady. As she slid her mouth along his length, he wrapped his fingers in her hair, holding her to him as she pleasured him. Her teeth were sharp as she scraped them along the length of his shaft, her tongue soothing as she erased the sharpness. She sucked hard on the head, swirling her tongue around the tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-come. She licked and sucked and nibbled, all the while teasing his balls with her hands, weighing them, stroking, tickling. If she kept it up much longer, he was going to blow his load. He wanted to wait, to share his orgasm with her, to watch her come with him.

He grasped her hair tighter and pulled her head from him, her mouth sliding from him one last time.

"My turn" he rasped.

He pushed Cam up the bed and crawled on after her. He urged her further up so she was leaning back against the bed head then maneuvered so he was laying between her open legs, his breath fanning her curly pubic hair. Looking up into her wide green eyes, he stroked her clit with his tongue. She almost came off the bed and he had to grasp her hips to hold her still. He lapped at her with his talented tongue, then sucked the nub into his mouth and delved his tongue into her opening. She began to pant with small animal sounds and he grew even harder, if that was possible. She was so wet and ready for him, it was taking all his control not to sink his shaft into her and fuck both of them into oblivion. He continued to stroke and lap at her as she ground her hips up into his face. He released her hip and inserted his finger inside her, then another, pumping them in and out in time with his tongue. She began to writhe and twist, her hands grasping the sheets of the bed and twisting them into a knot.

"No more" she whimpered, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling hard.

"Ouch…fuck" he growled, as she pulled him up the bed. She slid down to meet him so that he was laying over her, his beautiful cock poised right where they both needed it most.

"Exactly"

"What exactly?"

"Fuck" she said, "fuck me now".

He laughed at her brazenness then all laughter stopped as he sank himself into her. She was tight and wet and felt like heaven. He moved slowly at first so she could adjust to his size, pushing into her then pulling almost all the way out before returning to her again. It was agony and ecstasy, he wanted to pound into her until they were both screaming but he wanted it to last forever.

"Faster" she urged, grabbing his butt and trying to make him move faster.

"I can't" he whispered and grimaced "my leg". He felt shame wash over him.

She smiled up at him, not a smile of pity, he noticed. Bringing her hands up to his face she leaned up and kissed him, passionately, tenderly. She wrapped her legs around his and holding his arms, she twisted them both so that he was now lying on his back and she was on top. Somehow she'd managed to do it without dislodging him and she began to rock back and forwards on his shaft.

"Better?" she purred as she smiled down at him.

"Much".

She lifted herself up so she moved the full length of his cock, leaning forward on her hands so that she was teasing the very tip of him. Her breasts were brushing his chest and he could feel her nipples harden as they were tickled and brushed by his hair. Her long blonde hair swung forward like a curtain, falling across his chest and blocking his view. He brushed it back, holding it aside with one hand as he grasped her breast with his other. She slid down his cock again, rotating her hips at the same time in a sensual imitation of a Latin dancer. He groaned from the sheer ecstasy of it. Up his shaft again slowly then down with that little twist. Again and again. She threw her head back and moaned…he'd never seen or heard anything sexier. He lifted himself up so he was sitting with her in his lap and kissed the moans from her, taking them into his own mouth. She held on to him tightly as they both pumped their sweat slicked bodies against each other. He could feel her body tightening, knew she was getting close to the edge. He reached around and grabbed her butt, trailing a finger along the crease between. She arched and squeezed at the same time and it nearly pushed him over the edge. He did it again and this time she pushed her butt backwards, asking for more. He increased the pressure and the speed, keeping in time with their pounding bodies. He could feel the pressure building inside him, closer and closer to coming.

Leaning back, House looked at Cameron's beautiful face, flushed with pleasure, her eyes closed and her mouth open and panting.

"Open your eyes Cam" he whispered in her ear, "I want to see you come for me".

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his, green on blue, both glazed, dazed with passion.

He thrust upwards, hard, slow, deliberate, holding her tight, holding her still. He wanted to complete this, complete her. He could feel it, feel them, coming.

"Oh god, Cam, I'm coming! Come with me".

Staring into her eyes, staring into his eyes, they reached the top together and rushed right on over, falling, screaming, laughing. Once again, he kissed her, catching her laughter and her breath for himself.

Finally, as the tremors between them ceased, they collapsed in a heap, her on him, him in her and rested, exhausted, exhilarated, completed.

"Wow" Cam breathed as she gingerly moved off House and snuggled into his side.

"Good wow?"

"Excellent wow".

He could hear the smile in her voice and he smiled in return.

"I aim to please, madam".

"Mmmmhmmmm, since when?" Cam asked sleepily, throwing her leg over House and curling further into his side.

"Since about half an hour ago, I'd say".

"Mmmmhmmmm".

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you in time for work tomorrow".

He kissed her on the forehead as she drifted off to sleep. He lay there for a while longer, letting her warmth seep into him, feeling her weight, her breath, her comfort.

For the first time in a very long time, he drifted off to sleep without any Vicodin, without any pain and with a smile on his face.

TBC


End file.
